


[OP][索香]642Ttwa：A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.

by alagev



Series: 642 things to write about [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 642 things to write about, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 他不想承認他真的習慣了被豢養，被一個凶暴的金髮廚子。





	[OP][索香]642Ttwa：A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.

 

 

索隆深信香吉士對船上所有的東西都有嚴重的雙重標準，當然船員也包含在內，他的廚具他的魚缸他的聖地永遠乾淨到一塵不染，他的筆記他的衣物亂的很有秩序，至於其他的不重要的東西，隨著每次大掃除而消失在海中或垃圾場裡，也沒看過他捨不得過。

娜美跟羅賓的東西無論是什麼，白癡廚子永遠上心，用保養廚具的態度對待，小心翼翼視若珍寶，哪怕只是廉價的紀念品，他也會一一細心擦拭，其他人的東西廚子的態度倒是很隨興，比方說魯夫的帽子，廚子會放在心上只是因為那頂草帽所象徵的價值超越了其本身的價值，他到不介意帽子是哪裡破了（反正娜美總會修好他，每一次，香吉士可能更在意娜美要花時間精力去修補毀損的地方，Lady的青春就這樣被船長無腦的衝進與該死的雜魚所浪費，簡直欠殺──是的，他很清楚，對方詭異的邏輯就是這麼愚蠢的運行的），喬巴的書與醫療器具好壞與否則關係著全船的性命。

 

然後他就想不到廚師還會轉移他寶貴的注意力在什麼東西上了。

索隆的刀從不離身，但就廚子曾經要求他用刀去烤石頭煮火鍋就知道他的刀鐵定不在對方關注的名單上。

愚蠢雄性生物的物品請自行妥善保存，重要的東西都保護不了還談什麼其他的狗屁。

 

他不介意那些瑣碎的破事，一生只專注在兩件事上：幫助魯夫成為海賊王，以及成為世界上最偉大的劍客。

至於香吉士柔軟卻十分有力的腰如何浪蕩的擺動，修長的雙腿難耐的夾著他不放，濕潤的雙眼煩躁的瞪他，還有他愛惜要死的手，偶爾扣住他的手腕，或者搭在他的肩上，甚至報復性的劃傷他的背，分不清拒絕還是迎合，被硬留在唇齒間的呻吟，那都只是屬於夜晚的小消遣。

 

那天他睡到半夜被餓醒，習慣性的走到樓梯旁拿消夜，通常廚子都會掐好時間把點心放在那邊，索隆永遠也不知道廚子是怎麼記得所有人的生理時鐘，並準時的放飯，自從他上了船之後扣除白癡船長造成的幾次糧食危機，他們真的沒有餓到過，香吉士把所有人的食慾看的跟他的自尊一樣重，那怕那盤食物少了華美的擺盤，只是穩當的放在中間，偶爾還有點歪斜，連湯汁都倒的十分隨興顯示出主人的不耐煩，也不減其美味與營養價值。

 

他不想承認他真的習慣了被豢養，被一個凶暴的金髮廚子。

只是當他走過去才想到廚子不在船上，樓梯是空的，廚房因失去主人的管理，顯得有些混亂，明明才一兩個月未見面，他總覺得好像過了兩三年。

 

劍士先生唯一一次替航海士半死的橘子澆水，完全是因為他覺得，那怕只是一小段枯枝掉在地上，或者幾片黃色捲曲的落葉被海風吹到草皮上，廚子或許會傷心，僅此而已。

 


End file.
